Pasíon a la media noche
by kleinerandroit
Summary: Cuando cae la noche, Undertaker siempre se encuentra en su lugar favorito, el cementerio. Un apasionado shinigami le pide ayuda a este tan connotado personaje para cavar la tumba de una de sus victimas recientes. Lo que no se esperaba, era que las cosas dieran un giro drástico cuando Undertaker decide ignorar a su compañero...


Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el sol había decidido esconderse tras las montañas para dar paso al astro rey de la noche. Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplandor, despreocupadas, quietas y misteriosas.  
Qué lugar mas pacífico era el cementerio.  
Estaba casi vacío, las almas descansaban en paz como todas las noches. El suelo estaba reseco y las tumbas descuidadas dejaban claro el poco cuidado que tenian los vivos en ir a ver a los que alguna vez habitaron este mundo. Tumba tras tumba, una tras otra, una al lado de la otra, ¿cuál de todas estaba mas descuidada?  
Algo interrumpió la calma de aquel silencioso y sagrado lugar, algo así como una risa -He he he-. Undertaker.  
Su silueta era demasiado notoria, se le veia junto a una lápida sin inscripción. Su negra túnica era alumbrada por un simple farol que estaba sobre esa pequeña construcción de piedra, y su cabello resplandecía por el brillo de la luna. -Ya se ha retrasado- dijo, con un tono de seriedad.  
A lo lejos se lograban oir pasos, algo acelerados, huyendo.  
Un simple mortal huia de las garras de algo, pero ¿qué era?  
En la rama de un árbol, se lograba ver una muy esbelta figura un tanto femenina, sus manos estaban posadas en una motosierra roja perfectamente limpia, su cabello llegaba hasta su cadera y era rojo, tan rojo como la sangre.  
-Ya era hora- susurró el sepulturero al reconocer la figura de Grell.  
Ese shinigami llegaba tarde como era de costumbre.  
Dió un salto desde la rama y calló al suelo, haciendo andar la guadaña lista para el ataque. Tomó impulso y corrió tras la pobre alma que corría despavorida, temiendo por su vida.  
Undertaker apagó el farol.  
Grell corría a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar a su victima y acorralarla contra una lápida -Solo hago mi trabajo- exclamó antes de dar un corte diagonal desde el hombro del pobre humano hasta su cintura.  
La sangre salpicaba hacia el de roja cabellera, al cual parecía no importarle el mancharse su ropa.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba muerto.  
-Es mucho pedir, que llegues a la hora?- Undertaker se acercaba lentamente hacia el inquieto shinigami.  
Acomodó sus gafas -Lo siento darlin', pero me costó trabajo el hacer que corriera- enterró su guadaña a un lado, sacudiendo sus manos -En ese caso, estas en deuda conmigo por haberme tenido esperando hasta estas horas, he he he- volió a encender su farol.  
-Darlin' ¿por qué eres tan exigente?- cerró sus ojos en lo que cepillaba su larga cabellera con dos de sus dedos -Es solo mi trabajo, mi horario no es fijo, ni siquiera Will es tan exigente como tú- no se percató que Undertaker se había alejado un par de pasos de él, colocándose de cuclillas frente a la reciente víctima.  
-Pero que pómulos tan pronunciados, y aun rosas, interesante... He he he- con uno de sus dedos acariciaba lentamente la mejilla del cadaver.  
Grell sintió arder la sangre -Hey!- dió una leve patada al suelo, demostrando su enojo.  
-Aun tiene los ojos abiertos, pobre, vio a su asesino actuar- le bajó los párpados con cuidado -Y creo, si, puedo hacer que se vea como si hubiera sido una muerte natural-.  
-¡Undertaker!- exclamó enfurecido el de rojo cabellos -Te estoy hablando... ¡Undertaker!- se acercó y tocó su hombro, enojado, frunciendo el ceño.  
-Sus ropas indican que era alguien de nobleza... ¿Lo conocerá el joven Earl?- dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -Deja de ignorarme ¡deja de ignorarme, maldita sea!- apretó el hombro del sepulturero y lo lanzó al suelo, haciendolo caer de espaldas y que el farol rodara hacia un lado de ellos.  
-Grell... He he he- se apoyó sobre sus codos, levantando el dorso un poco.  
-A mi no me vienes a ignorar, menos tú- se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se quitó sus guantes, tiró de su túnica hasta romperla y dejar ver una negra y ajustada camisa sobre el cuerpo de Undertaker.  
El sepulturero hizo su cabeza hacia atras, haciendo caer su sombrero al suelo y quitando el cabello que cubre sus ojos, dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto. -Joven Grell ¿qué necesita?- lo miró a los ojos un momento.  
Esa mirada tan desconocida, misteriosa, envolvente, penetrante, se posó en los ojos del de rojos cabellos, haciendole sentir un leve cosquilleo por su espina dorsal.  
-Tus ojos... Tus ojos son hermosos, tales como un diamante en bruto- Grell se inclinó hacia adelante, posando sus manos en el pecho del de grises cabellos y pasó la punta de su nariz por su cuello, lentamente, casi como disfrutando de su aroma.  
Su acompañante sonrió para si mismo, colocando sus garras sobre la delicada cintura del shinigami.  
-Aun sobre las telas, logro sentir tus frías manos, Undertaker- pasó su lengua por el frío cuello del sepulturero, trazando un leve camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, donde usó sus filosos dientes para dar leves mordidas. Sonrío un poco y movió las caderas circularmente, con lentitud.  
Undertaker, pretó la cintura de su acompañante con un tanto de fuerza al sentir los movimientos pelvicos de este. Se alzó en sus codos y marcó la pálida piel del shinigami con sus dientes, haciendo que este reaccionara en forma de que rompiera sus ropas cual bestia salvaje.  
-Eso es jugar sucio- dijo el de mirada profunda -Y donde juega uno...- empujó a Grell hacia un lado y se colocó sobre él, tomo sus manos y las juntó sobre su cabeza, tomándolas con fuerza -Pueden jugar dos- sonrío y mantuvo una de sus manos junto a las del pelirojo -¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué haces? ¡Sueltame!- forcejeaba con fuerza.  
Con su mano libre, Undertaker pasó sus afiladas garras por la ropa de Grell, haciendo que esta se rasgara con facilidad.  
Al sentir sus ropas rotas, forcejeó con mas insistencia -No opongas resistencia, Sutcliff, tú te lo buscaste...- juntó su nariz con la de su compañero, haciendo rozar levemente sus labios -¿No era esto lo que tanto deseabas?-. Grell hizo el rostro hacia un lado, nervioso- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡C-cuándo he dicho eso!?- tartamudeaba -¿Acaso no crees que es un tanto notoria la forma en que me miras, me rozas, te acercas y todo? Se leer las expresiones corporales Sutcliff- se inclino y dejó leves besos en su cuello.  
El pelirojo mordió su labio, casi rompiendolo. Forcejeó con mas fuerza aun, hasta lograr soltar uno de sus brazos, el cual colocó instintivamente en el pecho de Undertaker para separarlo un poco de él. El de cabellera gris llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca del shinigami, haciendo que este separara sus labios -No te muerdas, Grell, no querras que tus labios ardan luego-. El shinigami, por instinto, tendió a morder levemente el dedo del sepulturero, lamiendolo muy levemente, con timidez.  
Undertaker algo sentía aprisionado bajo sus pantalones de cuero a causa de lo que el shinigami de rojos cabellos provocaba en él al sentir como mordía y lamía sus dedos. -Ojala tu interior sea tan cálido como tu boca en mis dedos, Grell-. Sutcliff se sonrojó, logró soltar su otra mano del agarre del de preciosos ojos y la pasó por su abdomen lentamente, rasguñando muy levemente con sus preciosas uñas rojo carmesí. Bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su cinturón, el cual desabrochó con agilidad. Abrió su pantalón e introdujo una de sus manos, acariciando su ya erecto miembro sobre la tela de su ropa interior.  
Undertaker se estremeció por completo, volviendo su rostro hacia el pelirojo y sonrió muy levemente. Grell hizo las caricias mas prominentes, pasando sus largas uñas por sobre la tela del interior de su acompañante, alzando una ceja, relamiendo sus labios, mostrando su rostro deseoso de probar con su boca lo que tocaba en esos momentos. -Oh darlin'- exclamó -quisiera llevar esto a otro lugar, quizá... Quizá dónde solo los muertos sean testigos de lo que sucederá- en lo que hablaba, introdujo su mano lentamente bajo la ropa interior de Undertaker, tomando su miembro con cuidado y acariciandolo, presionando la punta de este con su dedo pulgar. El sepulturero se estremeció por completo, dejando salir de sus labios un suave jadeo -¿De qué hablas, Sutcliff?- logró decir un tanto firme, comenzando a ceder poco a poco frente a las tocaciones del perirojo. -Querido... Llevame a una cripta-,  
Undertaker se alteró levemente. ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida tenía la extraña fantasía de tener relaciones en una cripta subterranea?  
Grell retiró su mano y lamió dos de sus dedos, intentando provocar a su acompañante, viendo si lograría o no su cometido.  
Undertaker se levantó, tomó a Sutcliff entre sus brazos y caminó por la oscuridad de la noche, a paso ágil puesto que este era su territorio. Sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía.  
De pronto, apareció una escalera de la nada, por la cual Undertaker bajó a paso firme. Llegaron a una fortaleza blanca, aunque la tenue y casi nula luz de la luna la hacía parecer de un color gris oscuro. La puerta era de color negro, se lograban notar solo los bordes de esta.  
Pasó una de sus manos por el costado de la puerta, dejando al descubierto una pequeña llave con la cual abrió la puerta.  
Era la cripta.  
Cuatro pilares blancos sostenían la construcción de forma rectangular. A los costados de esta se lograban ver un par de tumbas ya en uso por algunos difuntos, eran algo así como unas 3 o 4. Al fondo, había una especie de escultura tallada en el mas fino marmol.  
-Es perfecto- Grell se libró de los brazos de Undertaker y caminó un tanto tembloroso hacia uno de los pilares, donde pasó una de sus manos por su superficie, embobado.  
La poca luz, no ayudaba mucho a la visibilidad de ambos, aunque se lograban divisar el uno con el otro sin problema alguno.  
Undertaker apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados. El shinigami carmesí se acercó a él y besó una de sus mejillas, le cerró un ojo y tocó su nariz con cuidado -Lo prometido es deuda, ¿no es así, darlin'?- nuevamente, llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de su acompañante, abriéndoselo para dejar a la vista el negro boxer que el sepulturero usaba en esa ocación. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el miembro de Undertaker sobre la tela, mientras que con la otra rasguñaba lentamente su abdomen, dejando muy leves marcas sobre su piel. Acercó tímidamente su rostro al del sepulturero, haciendo rozar sus labios un momento hasta juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso por parte de ambos. Undertaker posó sus manos en la cintura del pelirojo, logrando tocar leves partes de su piel a causa de la rotura de su ropa momentos antes.  
Grell cortó el beso con una sonrisa y un fuerte rasguño en el abdomen de Undertaker, río un poco y se balanceó en sus tobillos. Posó ambas manos en la cadera del sepulturero y tomó impulso suficiente para colocarse de cuclillas frente a él, quedando a una excelente altura.  
Undertaker alzó levemente sus cejas y bajó su vista hacia el pelirrojo, intentando seguirlo con la mirada.  
Grell bajó el pantalón del sepulturero con rapidez, dejándolo tan solo con su boxer a medio bajar ya. Se quitó sus gafas y las dejó a un lado, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello a un costado de sus hombros, para que no fuera una molestia. Relamió sus labios y terminó por bajar por completo la ropa interior de su acompañante.  
Undertaker observaba los movimientos del pelirrojo atentamente, alzó una ceja y articuló una muy leve sonrisa.  
Sutcliff levantó su mano derecha y con esta, tomó el miembro de Undertaker, masajeandolo un par de veces. Mojó sus labios, relamiendolos de impaciencia. Sonrió y posó su mano izquierda sobre su muslo. Ladeó su cabeza y dió una lamida suave y lenta al miembro de su acompañante, haciendolo estremecer por completo. El sepulturero soltó un jadeo, involuntariamente y casi por instinto, levantó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la roja cabellera de Grell, enredando sus dedos en ella. El shinigami carmesí se estremeció por completo, sonrió de costado con un poco de lujuria en sus ojos y dió una suave lamida a la punta del miembro de su acompañante, masajeándolo con su mano derecha. Lamia lentamente, ansioso de provar por completo el sabor del sepulturero.  
Cerró sus ojos.  
Abrió su boca lentamente e introdujo el miembro viril de Undertaker en su boca, rozando la punta de este con su paladar lentamente, haciendo movimientos cortos. Relajó su respiración, logrando profundizar de a poco, lentamente, sin apuro, haciendo presión con su lengua de a momentos. Undertaker comenzaba a aumentar su respiración, y comenzaba a jalar lentamente por los cabellos a Grell, levantó la vista un momento y posó su mano libre en la pared, un ranto empuñada. El de rojos cabellos, ya ido completamente, comenzó a simular una penetración con su boca, mezclando movimientos cortos y largos, succionando de a momentos, besando de vez en cuando, sin dejar de masajearlo. -Oh... Grell... Ahh- jadeaba entrecortadamente el de cabellos grises, comenzando a rasguña la pared. Su temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar, sudaba de a poco, la excitación crecía notablemente. Grell alzó su mano libre y rasguñó el abdomen de Undertaker, marcando sus uñas en su pálida piel de una vez, rasgando su piel. Mantuvo el ritmo. Tomó una bocanada de aire para relajarse y se introdujo su miembro completamente. El sepulturero tiró de los rojos cabellos de su compañero, soltando jadeos un tanto roncos. Agachó su cabeza y miró al pelirrojo un instante, temblando. Grell se mantuvo haciendo el mismo movimiento un momento, esa sensación de tener el sexo del sepulturero en su boca le provocaba tal excitación que lo exaltaba un tanto. -Grell... Voy a... A acabar- exclamó Undertaker entrecortadamente, jalando de los cabellos al pelirrojo con fuerza. Este, por su lado, retiró el miembro del sepulturero de su boca y lo masturbó con rapidez, pero sin dejar de lamer de a momentos, ansioso por probar lo que saliera del interior del de grises cabellos. Undertaker estaba agitado, Grell le rasguñaba el abdomen y sus costados sin piedad, haciendo que él le tirara de los cabellos con mas fuerza. Su respiración se agitó, su dorso estaba sudado, estaba medio encorbado, sintió la exitación llegar a su punto cúlmine. Un escalofrío recorrió desde el inicio de su cuello, pasando por toda su espalda hasta concentrarse en su pelvis, donde sintió un calor que lo enloquecía. Soltó a cabellera de Grell al momento exacto en el cual expulsaba ese líquido blanco en la boca del Shinigami carmesí, susurrando muy levemente su nombre. Soltó un gemido, observando a su acompañante el disfrutar el momento.  
Grell saboreó sus labios, limpió un poco de exceso con su muñeca y dió una última lamida al miembro de Undertaker -Hmm... Delicioso, darlin'- exclamo, observando como su acompañante aun temblaba.

Undertaker tomó de mentón a Grell, incitando a que se colocara de pié para admirarlo tan solo un momento. Relamió sus labios -Sucede algo, darlin'?- dijo el pelirrojo -Shh mi doncella, no interrumpas la suave melodía- reprochó el sepulturero -¿Melodía?- dijo intrigado y un poco confundido el de rojos cabellos -Si, la melodía que crearemos al juntar tu cuerpo con el mío- lo besó. El astuto shinigami retirado tomó a Grell por la cintura, haciendole caminar hacia atras un tanto torpe por el hecho de llevar sus prendas de ropa en sus tobillos, lo que se solucionó en tan solo unos segundos en que las lanzó a un lado, quedando tan solo con su camina a medio abrir. Sin dejar de besarlo, lo hizo caminar de espaldas lentamente, hasta hacerlo chocar con la figura que se encontraba al final del lugar. Pareciera que todo estaba ya premeditado, a los pies de aquella figura tallada, mas bien en su base, existia un espacio exacto donde Grell podía encajar a la perfección. Undertaker comenzó a terminar de desvestirlo, quitándole prenda por prenda con mucha agilidad hasta dejarlo solamente en ropa interior. -He he he- dijo por lo bajo y lo agarró con fuerza, girándolo para que quedara de espaldas a él -Undertaker...- tartamudeó el pelirrojo apoyando sus codos y antebrazos en la superficie de la escultura, quedando levemente inclinado hacia atrás. El sepulturero recorrió el pecho de Grell, acariciandolo con las yemas de sus dedos, rasguñando de a momentos. Bajó sus manos a la ropa interior de su acompañante y la rompió, convirtiendola tan solo tiras de género esparcidas por todo el suelo. Grell temblaba levemente, estaba un tanto nervioso -Oh mi delicada doncella, estoy tan ansioso por provarte de una vez...- besó delicadamente su cuello -Verás que solo el silencio de los muertos, la noche y el frío de esta, serán testigos de lo que sucederá aquí- bajó sus manos por sus costados, hasta llegar a su cadera donde estas tomaron caminos diferentes: su mano derecha se quedó inmovil, aferrandose con fuerza a su piel. La otra, pasó por su espalda baja, bajando lentamente hasta su trasero, tanteando en busca de su entrada con uno de sus dedos. Sutcliff se estremeció por completo, empuñó las manos y cerró sus ojos, para tan solo dejarse llevar. Undertaker dió una lamida a la espalda de Grell al momento exacto en el que entraba en él un tanto brusco, enterrando sus garras en la piel del pelirrojo. El de rojos cabellos empuñó sus manos, soltando un jadeo un tanto ruidoso al sentir a su compañero dentro suyo, aunque tal solo fuera una de sus manos. El sepulturero rió levemente, besando el cuello de Grell, al mismo tiempo que lo embestía con su mano izquierda. Sutcliff se estremecia por completo, su cuerpo sucumbía lentamente ante lo que el de grises cabellos le hacía, mordia su labio, tenía un tanto de vergüenza aun... Vergüenza? -Undertaker...- replicó entre jadeos entrecortados. Por su parte, el sepulturero daba lentas mordidas al cuello de Grell, su punto débil, intentando provocarle, haciendo las embestidas con su mano mas prominentes y brutas -Undertaker... Ah...- volvió a decir -Me... Hmm... Duele darlin'- empuñaba su mano al mismo tiempo en que intentaba articular sus palabras. -Oh mi hermosa doncella de cabellos color carmesi, no se preocupe... Solo dolerá mientras te acostumbres- lamió una de sus orejas al momento en que dejaba de penetrarlo con su mano, pasando esa misma por su pelvis hasta agarrar su miembro, masturbándolo rápidamente sin previo aviso -Ya verás como luego no te dolerá y lo disfrutarás... He he he-. Grell arqueaba su espalda, jadeando notoriamente, volvió a acomodar su cabello a un costado, aunque esta vez muy torpemente ya que no lograba controlar sus movimientos por completo -Hazlo... Hazlo de una vez- rasguñó la superficie de la esfinge con sus uñas, en eso se denotaba la leve desesperación del shinigami por sentir al sepulturero en su interior. Undertaker soltó la cadera de Grell para acomodar su cabello que comenzaba a bajar hacia sus ojos nuevamente y agarró su miembro viril, relamió sus labios y posicionó la punta de este en la entrada de Grell. Su mano izquierda no se detenía en ningún momento, mantenía un ritmo constante, un tanto lento al parecer. Grell se estremeció. Undertaker introdujo mi virilidad lentamente, la soltó tan solo para aferrarse a la cintura del pelirrojo para lograr tomar un leve impulso y entrar completamente en él.  
Estaba adentro.  
Grell dejó salir de entre sus labios un gemido un tanto agudo, Undertaker por su lado, jadeó levemente por lo bajo. Enterró sus garras en la pálida piel del shinigami carmesí y comenzó a dar suaves embestidas hacia él, sin dejar de masturbarle al mismo ritmo. Grell comenzó a dar quejidos de dolor, su poca costumbre al acto sexual era un tanto notoria, pese a eso, de sus labios emergían sonidos de placer, su cuerpo comenzaba a demostrar lo que el sepulturero le hacía sentir. Undertaker, el cual era un caballero por naturaleza lo que lo hacía un tanto delicado con Grell, lo embestía con lentitud, suave, haciendolo cada vez mas y mas profundo, logrando así que el afeminado shinigami le tomara el ritmo y ya no diera quejidos de dolor, si no gemidos de placer. Cada vez, enterraba sus garras mas profundo en la piel de Grell, mordia su cuello, lo lamia, succionaba dejandole marcas. Grell llevó sus manos por su mismo cuerpo, rasguñándose con fuerza, dejando salir gemidos de sus labios. El ambiente se comenzaba a tornar algo ardiente.  
Undertaker, en un rápido y limpio movimiento, sale de él soltándolo y alzándolo, sentándolo sobre la base de la pequeña figura. Posó sus manos en sus costados -Darlin'...- exclamó el pelirrojo entrecortadamente -Te quiero en mi interior- mordió su labio, apoyándose en sus codos para mirarle. El sepulturero acercó el cuerpo de Grell hacia el borde, donde entró en él con cuidado. Grell, dejándose llevar por el extasis, envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la cadera de Undertaker, haciendo alución a que tomara un ritmo mas rápido. Él sonrió muy levemente, apretando la cintura del pelirrojo para darse el impulso suficiente y poder embestirlo con fuerza, soltando de a momentos leves gemidos de sus labios. Se inclinaba hacia el shinigami carmesí para besar su abdomen, su pecho, hasta marcar una linea imaginaria con dos de sus dedos desde su cuello hasta su pelvis. Grell rasguñaba la fría superficie en la que se encontraba, simplemente no sabía el como reaccionar ante tal placer que sentía, llevó, muy torpemente, una de sus manos a su cuello para rasguñarlo, arqueando su espalda, entreabriendo sus labios, gimiendo con fuerza. Undertaker decidió complacer aun mas al de rojos cabellos, posando una de sus manos en su miembro, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.  
Grell gemía a mas no poder, sentía que estaba próximo al punto cúlmine, su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración estaba agitada, su cabello húmedo, su piel enrojecida por culpa de sus mismos rasguños -Darlin'... Ahh... Undertaker- dijo entre gemidos, atropellando las palabras -No puedo... No puedo mas, voy a...- un rápido beso del sepulturero le interrumpió. Lo tomó de su cintura, levantándolo y posicionó su rostro en su hombro, dandole una fuerte mordida donde dejó marcada su dentadura -No... Mi doncella- logró articular con mucha dificultad -Solo... Solo un poco mas-. Grell volvió a caer hacia atrás, concentrado en el dolor de su hombro, desviandolo muy levemente del placer que sentía en ese momento.  
Undertaker bajó el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano, a la vez, que sus embestidas aumentaron considerablemente. Arqueó su espalda al contrario de Grell, saliendo entrecortados gemidos de su boca. El pelirrojo no podía mas, se rasguñaba a si mismo, se removia una y otra vez, gemía, jadeaba, quejía, casi a los gritos. Undertaker ya no daba mas, sintió su pelvis arder con fervor. El momento había llegado. Volvió sus movimientos rápidos y cortos, al igual que los de su mano. Grell no lo soportó mas, soltó un gemido alto y entrecortado, acabando así en la mano del sepulturero. Undertaker, a los pocos momentos, soltó el miembro de Grell y lo agarró con fuerza de su cadera, acabando en su interior.  
Undertaker, agitado, quitó sus manos de los costado del pelirrojo y las dejó a un lado, apoyandose, o mas bien dejándose caer, sobre el dorso desnudo de Grell, intentando recobrar la respiración de a poco. -Darlin'...- acarició su cabello lentamente, en lo que aflojaba sus piernas para dejarlas reposar junto a los costados del sepulturero -Mañana tengo... Otra muerte, a la misma hora... Podrías esperarme nuevamente?- una risa surgió de los labios del shinigami retirado -Esta bien... Pero si llegas tarde, tendrás tu castigo Sutcliff-. Grell se sonrojó y asentía levemente -Es un precio que pagaré, darlin'-.  
Ambos cerraron sus ojos, intentando descanzar sus cuerpos un momento, tan solo escuchando la brisa nocturna... Qué lugar mas pacífico era el cementerio.


End file.
